Organizations that utilize large numbers of surveillance cameras, such as, casinos, airports, large banks or secured government intuitions, are required to handle thousand of hours of video recordings. In the past, the video data was recorded on cassettes or disks that were stored in cabinets in the security department. Following technological developments and an increase in the amount of recorded hours, the video data is recorded now using video management system (VMS) technologies, which requires the involvement of IT personal.
Video recordings and in particular video recordings for security reasons are carried out 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. This may require the use of mass storage capacity and managing capabilities to gain the most efficient and reliable recording process.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity, or several physical components may be included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.